(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method in which a base station manages Device to Device (D2D) communication related information necessary for direct communication between terminals.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Device to Device (D2D) communication, which is direct communication between terminals, is a communication method in which two adjacent terminals perform direct data transmission and reception without passing through a base station. That is, D2D communication is used to perform communication while two terminals become a source and a destination, respectively, of data.
Direct communication between terminals may use an unlicensed band of a wireless local area network (LAN) or Bluetooth such as IEEE 802.11. However, it is difficult for direct communication between terminals to use such an unlicensed band to provide a planned and controlled service. Particularly, performance of direct communication between terminals may be rapidly reduced by interference.
Direct communication between terminals that is operated or provided in an environment in which interference between systems is controlled or a license band can support a Quality of Service (QoS), enhance frequency use efficiency through frequency reuse, and increase a communication available distance.
A service using direct communication between terminals may include a discovery service for searching for another terminal such as a missing child alert and criminal proximity warning, and a D2D communication service for data communication such as audiovisual communication, personal broadcasting, and file transmission. The discovery service may include an open discovery service that can receive advertisement of unspecified terminals such as an advertisement service and a restricted discovery service for searching for a previously related specific other party.
The discovery service and the D2D communication service include a configuration procedure of a base station to be performed for direct communication between two D2D terminals, and a release procedure of a base station to be performed when communication is terminated. A method of managing D2D information by a base station such as addition or deletion of D2D related information according to configuration and release procedures of such several D2D services is requested.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.